simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Aster09
Bem-vindo à minha página de discussão! Clique aqui para deixar-me uma mensagem :) ~ Aster09 Parabéns Parabéns Aster09 ^^ Ah, só um pequeno detalhe: A Sim Wiki é em Português Brasil, e percebi que a página principal está em Português de Portugal, por favor, deixe ela no idioma original ^^ --Agar32 19h43min de 28 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Administrador Olá Aster09, como você percebeu, pedi ao Eua1 para ser mais um administrador, mas não obtive resposta, você poderia me adicionar ao grupo? Obrigado e boa tarde. Roni Jorge Junior (MSG) 20h01min de 16 de maio de 2010 (UTC) :Quais são os critérios???? Roni Jorge Junior (MSG) 22h38min de 17 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Meteorito Gostaria de saber se seria possível enviar uma foto relativamente a curiosidade que deixei sobre o sims 3 ambições profissionais. O meu sims encontrava-se no quintal quando a queda de um meteorito provocou um incêndio no lote e a morte do mesmo... Foi tudo tão rápido que não consegui perceber se tinha sido causada pelo incêndio ou pelo meteorito. Cópia de Segurança Algumas pessoas (idiotas com a mania que são engraçados para ser mais correcto) por vezes apagam as páginas em que tivemos o enorme trabalho de andar a pesquisar imagens e informação para possamos responder ás dúvidas dos visitantes e outros users e escrevem parvoíces. Por isso acho que devíamos arranjar maneira de fazer uma cópia de segurança de todas elas, se for possível porque temos muitas páginas e pode ser difícil conseguir copiar todas. Ass: Katymi Re: Tem razão nem me lembrei disso Desculpe o encomodo. :P Cicl0n3 Olá estou com uma duvida e queria que você me ajudasse... Apague depois que ler e responder. Estava jogando the sims 3 com um sim que eu fiz e fui no spa e vi um cara chamado Cicl0n3, será o que ele é? Um robô, um clone, sei lá? Me responda logo que puder 19h08min de 3 de outubro de 2010 (UTC)CeciliaCamimura Imagens Peço desculpa para a proxima em meto com o nome em portugues! :) - Trintan Pedido para ser da equipe Posso ser da equipe do The Sims Wiki PT-BR? Demande de l'équipe: Puis-je être l'équipe du jeu Les Sims Wiki PT-BR? - Caio1478 Desculpe Aster Pelas traduções no Les Sims Wiki, é porque eu me confundo com esse! pq é quase igual! desculpe! Aster, A predefinição Sim3 aonde você desfez a minha edição Humano (padrão) não é Sim (padrão)? Logo The Sims O logo do The Sims 2, o "The" está todo azul, é para ficar branco por dentro e azul por fora: Errado: 200px|Errado (porque está com o "the" azul) Certo: 200px|Certo (porque está com o "the" branco por dentro e azul por fora) Sim-fim Você precisa colocar a largura do Sim-fim para a largura do Sim2, Sim3 e Sim. -- Caio1478 13h27min de 30 de dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Mar99 wiki Caro Aster09. Tenho uma dúvida. No The Sims 3 existe as colegas de Quarto Amigas Que Trabalham e também os colegas de Quarto Rodovalho. Eu ponho "Família" antes do nome do grupo ou escrevo "Núcleo"? Responda, por favor. --Usuário:Mar99 wiki Família Jaqueta Observei que há 2 páginas dessa família, uma 'Família Jaqueta' e a outra só 'Jaqueta'. Poderia deletar essa última? Nayres Redirecionamento Caro Aster09. Estava editando as páginas em Enseada Belladonna e percebi que, ao clicar na família Cortês, redireciona para a Família dos Encantos, mas o certo é que a família que esta página está falando se refere a Marissa Cortês, Jasão Cortês e Justino Cortês. Você pode arrumar aquele link? Obrigado. --Usuário:Mar99 wiki Sou novata Sou novata e logo me senti empolgada para contribuir adicionando muitos esboços, agora acho que estou mais atrapalhando do que ajudando. Grande parte dos esboços que criei referem-se a Famílias do The Sims 3! Devo parar de incluir estas páginas? Não sei bem como usar as predefinições. Obrigada - AxiaStowe Obrigada! Você explicou claramente! Muito obrigada! Estou expandindo as páginas que comecei, continuarei trabalhando nas famílias, para não errar. Estou usando as predefinições que me indicou. Por enquanto as páginas estão sem imagens, mas vou procurá-las! Obrigada de verdade - AxiaStowe Português Olá! Até agora só fiz uma contribuição para a wiki, mas gostava mesmo de continuar. O único problema é que não sei se consigo escrever correctamente com português do Brasil. Devo contribuir na mesma para a wiki? Notei que a página que incluí acerca da habilidade de escrita foi bastante alterada. Se calhar o português de Portugal torna tudo mais confuso... obrigada - sofisofi Página Principal Aster, você pode me dar permissões para editar o conteúdo da página principal e das predefinições que está na página principal? Caio1478 20h08min de 23 de maio de 2011 (UTC) Página Principal Fiz outra Página Principal para você analisar e colocar na Página Principal atual, ok? Página Principal 2 Caio1478 01h27min de 24 de maio de 2011 (UTC) Wiki-navigation Conserte no Wiki-navigation o "Otros Jogos". Caio1478 09h41min de 24 de maio de 2011 (UTC) The Sims 3: Pets Aster09, o The Sims 2: Pets em português não é The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação? Bem... provavelmente o The Sims 3: Pets também pode ser. O título do The Sims 3: Pets em francês já foi confirmado? ^^ Usuário:Caio1478 18h31min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) The Sims Wiki Aster09, quando eu mando uma mensagem para você aqui você nunca responde. Você está cuidando mais da Les Sims Wiki do que do The Sims Wiki, você, para fazer uma edição em páginas, demora uns 4 dias ou 8 por ai... Bem, Aster09, estou com essa dúvida, porque o nome oficial do quarto pacote de expansão é Pets? Eu nunca vi uma expansão da série The Sims ter o nome em inglês. E você tem alguma dúvida sobre isso? Usuário:Caio1478 16h13min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) Wikia.css Você poderia organizar essa Wikia.css HOJE? Usuário:Caio1478 18h31min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) The Sims Wiki Seu idioma materno é o francês? Usuário:Caio1478 18h31min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) Português Você sabe boa parte do português ou traduz no Google Tradutor? Usuário:Caio1478 18h32min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) The Sims Wiki -> Tempo... Aster09, quando eu mando uma mensagem para você aqui você nunca responde. Você está cuidando mais da Les Sims Wiki do que do The Sims Wiki, você, para fazer uma edição em páginas, demora uns 4 dias ou 8 por ai... Usuário:Caio1478 18h31min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) obrigado,se precisar de alguma coisa eu te aviso,xau